Hate Me
by melodia04
Summary: Itachi has formulated a plan for Sasuke to hate him most. ItaNaru SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hate Me**

By melodia04

**Summary:** Itachi has formulated a plan for Sasuke to hate him most. Warning: BDSM, rape, yaoi. ItaNaru SasuNaru

**A/N: **after more than a year of inactivity, I finally got the urge to write something… R. --;; thanks to those who proofread this… I love you all. Oh this contains spoilers. )

**Chapter 1**

"Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."

It echoed in Sasuke's ear, he spent more than a decade of training as a ninja yet his skills weren't comparable to his brother… yet.

On his encounter with his brother two days ago, he felt a sudden surge of anger that he gathered all his chakra to produce a bewildering chidori, but Itachi wasn't startled at all. He stood still as his vulnerable little brother made his way to revenge. But it wasn't enough to put him down, he easily dodged the ball of electrifying power and grabbed his hand, squeezed it and the chidori disappeared. His constricted left hand delivered so much pain that he started writhing in agony, but Itachi wasn't satisfied. With a quick turn of his hand, his brother fell down. Still screaming in pain, Sasuke took hold of his seriously injured hand and squirmed. Itachi kicked him on the gut and with a loud blow he was thrown to the edge of the hall. He dashed swiftly and strangled his neck pinning him on the wall.

"My little brother, my frail little brother," he said mockingly, "how many times do I have to remind you how weak you are, that no matter how hard you try you'll never get the chance to scratch me?" Itachi closed his eyes, and for a few moments Sasuke felt he knew what was going to happen next. Now with his eyes open, crimson red stared into deep blue, the three coma-like symbols of the sharingan started swirling.

The setting changed and Sasuke was transported back to when he was 8 years old. His clan starts to fall one by one in front of him. Blood sputtered onto his cheeks, terror was devouring his innocent being and his knees were trembling. He couldn't bear it anymore!

"Nooooooo! Stop ittt!" He held his head, dropping his knees to the ground. Tears that welled in his eyes a while ago now flooded relentlessly. This had better stop.

What lay down on the floor now were his mother's and father's dead bodies. To him it looked horrible. His father was atop of his mother, as if shielding her from the assassin's attack but it bore no positive result, they were still killed.

He heard a menacing laugh from a corner and gradually, a figure revealed himself from the shadows, it continued laughing hauntingly and Sasuke didn't like it.

"Brother!" he cried, "Someone killed our parents! Tell me, who did it? What's happening?" he continued sobbing, but this time it was a less scornful one, he felt relief when he found his brother, a companion at last. But that's where he's wrong at.

"I know who killed them." Itachi said, wiping his kunai with a white cloth, wiping it from blood.

"Who? Who did this?"

"Me."

His went wide-eyed with what his brother just said, now his tears which were half-filled with sadness and half-filled with relief was now turned to pure terror.

The illusion stopped, Sasuke regained his senses and saw that his brother was still looking at him intently with the power of the Sharingan gone. He panted heavily still under his brother's strangling grip.

"Now, how much do you hate me?" Sasuke can't speak a word. Itachi then loosened his grip on his neck and let him fall down the floor.

"I now know very well how to stimulate that hate in you, and I swear you'll be chasing me off just to retrieve him." He laughed, the same looming laugh he heard when he was eight.

"Wh…what do y…ou… mean?" He said between heaves of air.

Itachi turned around and locked his eyes with the small yet identifiable figure from the other end of the hallway. The young blonde from afar sensed and shivered from the deep gaze, he was stoned. He saw something different from the man's intense look, he saw ---- lust.

Sasuke now knew what he was talking about.

"Naruto." He mumbled under his breath.

"Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."

A few moments later Itachi called Kisame, who was guarding Naruto from helping Sasuke out, to retreat.

"I'll give you time to recover, my weak brother. I know how much chakra is drained from you. However, I shall pursue with my plans later. I can't wait to lay my hands on the precious nine-tailed demon."

With that he left with the same laugh.

----------

Sasuke sat quietly in the hospital bed thinking randomly. Thinking of the Uchiha clan massacre, of Itachi, and most specially… Naruto.

I won't lose him to you.

Sasuke clenched his right fist and gritted his teeth in a fury. This time, his anger doubled considering that he had risked the life of the most special person in his world… Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate Me**

By melodia04

**Summary:** Itachi has formulated a plan for Sasuke to hate him most. Warning: BDSM, rape, yaoi. ItaNaru SasuNaru

**A/N: **2nd chapter done! Hope you enjoy this! Thanks to ELIE for proofreading… ) Warning, this chapter contains a little lime, a little violence and a little rape (that's how I put it though), but that's not the whole climax of this story, remember that Sasuke has not been healed yet…)

Oh, thanks for those who reviewed! I love you all!

kariisme: well yes. )

**Chapter 2**

"Ero-senin! I thought we're going to look for that Tsunade! How come we've visited three towns yet there's no sign of her!" Naruto complained, he was informed on how well she has healed a lot of ninjas during the ninja war and he just wanted her to do the same thing to Sasuke.

"You better stop complaining, we're very very near." Jiraiya said, face turning serious.

"But it's already nighttime! I'm hungry!" Now Naruto's jumping up and down trying to catch the sannin's attention.

"Sigh… I think we lost her again, what's with the urgency? What's making her leave from one place to another?"

"What? Found her? Can we eat now? I saw a ramen shop nearby! C'mon!" he said and dragged Jiraiya by his shirt. But of course, if you are a perverted man and you're suddenly invited to eat in a ramen shop while standing in front of a nightclub, would you agree?

"Of course we're not eating there! Can't you see what's in front of you? This is better than ramen. Hehehe…" with the usual hentai smirk coming out of his face, Naruto knew he doesn't stand a chance.

"But I'm not allowed to drink! You're breaking the rules of an honorable ninja!" He bellowed turning people's head to their direction.

"What honorable junk are you talking about, brat! You're not even honorable! Now go in or dine out, remember I have your poor little frog wallet with me. Bwahahahaaa!"

"Grrrr…. You jerk!" Now, he doesn't have any choice but to go in.

"Hmm… nice girls. Hey Naruto, take that seat over there and wait for me." He pointed at a place, which he didn't exactly know whether there were empty seats or not.

"Hmm? Where?" But when he turned around Jiraiya was already busy with his girl, I mean, make that 3 girls to be exact. "Tss… I promise when I grow old, I'll never be like him!" he said to himself and went to look for an empty seat.

With a lot of people surrounding the club, it is very hard to notice that a pair of eyes is staring at him from the bar counter.

"What are you planning to do?" a guy with an Akatsuki cloak carrying a huge weapon wrapped with bandages asked.

"What do you mean? Haven't you heard me last time? I'll wait for my brother's recovery then continue with my plans later; I'm just being fair. Is there anything wrong with watching him? After all, he'll be mine sooner, I'll just have to wait." A grin crept out of his face as he continued following the blonde with his eyes.

"Fair, you say. I never imagined you being fair to anyone else before."

"Hn, I was being fair when I spared my brother's life. I was being fair when I left him for more than a decade to train on becoming the best ninja unfortunately he disappointed me."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"I shouldn't have told you."

Itachi then turned himself around facing the bartender and ordered a drink. Later he called on a waiter and said something to him. The waiter nodded in agreement.

----------

Naruto placed himself on one corner saving a seat for Jiraiya. He's starving, that's for sure and the old man hasn't come back yet. "Grrr, he's probably enjoying the company of those sluts and forgot all about me! What am I going to eat! That jerk!" he complained to himself.

Then moments later, he found himself staring at a waiter carrying a tray full of food; foods he didn't really think existed in this kind of club. Upon drooling on the tempting sight, seconds later he saw the same waiter approaching his direction.

"You must be hungry Naruto-sama." The waiter greeted.

"Huh? Yeah, starving to be exact. Hey! How did you know my name?" he replied.

The waiter smiled, "Someone told me to deliver this to you." He then placed each meal one by one on the table; Naruto was bewildered with what he's seeing. One bowl of steaming rice, a plateful of barbeque, a mushroom soup appetizer, a ceasar salad, a cup of ice cream to go with a cookie and champola on top, and of course a pitcher of cold juice.

"Uhm, well… do you need anything else?" the waiter asked reluctantly seeing that there is nothing more to ask for. Naruto shook his head.

"Well then, enjoy your meal sir." He gestured and leaved the table.

"Wow! This is a feast! I better thank the old man afterwards. Itadakimasu!" He said happily raising his chopsticks high then plunging it on his food.

Less than 20 minutes after, the food was gone and Naruto sat heavily on his chair, with remnants of food littered around his lips, his smile never wearing off.

Buuuurrrppppp

"I think I need to go to the c.r." and so he walked his way to the comfort room.

----------

"Kisame, I'm going to the bathroom for a while, leave if you wish, I'll go directly to the inn after this." Itachi said and left.

"Sure thing."

----------

Naruto entered the bathroom and saw no one around. He entered the last cubicle and positioned himself the normal way. Moments later he heard a clicking sound somewhere near, like a door had just been locked. He ignored it for a while and continued on what he's doing. By the time he's done, he flushed the toilet and walked out rubbing his stomach wearing the usual happy and satisfied face.

"Enjoyed your meal?" a man across him asked. He was leaning on the sink table in front of the cubicle he just used.

Naruto spent a couple of minutes before recognizing the man in front of him.

"You are… Sasuke's brother!" He pointed accusingly.

"Right, and so what?" he said, a grin slowly creeping through his face.

"You fucking older brother of Sasuke! How can you do that to him!" He gritted his teeth in anger.

"You don't want the same thing to happen to you too, do you?" he asked.

"I don't care! Get out! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Silly, what else do you think would be driving me all the way to this bathroom? Of course, I want to see you."

"For what reason! And what was that look you gave me last time? What's that all about!"

"You want to know?" he asked, moving closer.

Naruto backed up a few steps. But Itachi insisted on closing the gap between them. The same routine halted only when Naruto has no more space behind him to step back. In short, he's leaning against the wall with Itachi's face only a few inches apart from him.

"You better back up or else." Naruto threatened, giving him a sharp look.

"Or else what?" he challenged.

"Or else I'll--"

Before he could finish his sentence, Itachi captured his lips in a fierce kiss, something Naruto wasn't prepared for. He tried to push him off but failed since he felt his knees weaken when Itachi successfully entered his tongue in his mouth, gently exploring each cavern and tasting the sweet remains of the dessert he had a while ago.

----------

Sasuke sat quetly on his bed, it's nighttime and he needed rest. Unfortunately, a lot of things are hindering him from having a good sleep, like his brother, himself and his Naruto.

Kakashi watched him closely ouside the door; he was about to enter when Iruka approached him with a glass of milk. "Give this to him so he may sleep well."

Kakashi took the glass, thanked him and entered the room.

"Hey Sasuke, don't stay up too late or else your recovery will slow down." He said and placed the milk on the bedside table. Sasuke turned to him with a blank expression then turned around to gaze out the window.

"If you don't want to sleep, at least drink the glass of milk Iruka prepared for you, it'll help. I know a lot of things are bothering you, but you don't have to worry about them."

Sasuke gave him a pointed look, "What should I not worry about! Everything around me is in danger!"

Kakashi wasn't surprised, "If you're thinking of Naruto, he's safe with Jiraiya. If you're thinking of Itachi, sure, he's waiting for your recovery but that is not the best thing to worry about for now. What you should think about is your health; you've fractured your rib and your left arm is broken, your normal recovery rate would last up to more than a month, something I know you wouldn't want to hear. Since we know you want to get back on your brother soon, we're trying to regain contact with Tsunade, a legendary sannin who can heal your wounds in an instant, and that's the person Naruto is looking for."

Sasuke pondered on the last statement, Naruto is looking for that medic for him.

"Now, before I go I want to see you finish your milk." Kakashi demanded.

Sasuke obeyed and reached for the glass beside him and drank everything quickly. Kakashi waited for the aftermath he was expecting. And seconds later, Sasuke's eyes closed and drifted off to sleep.

"Exactly what I'm looking forward to." He said and left.

"_Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."_

_Then when his eyes flew open, Itachi again, used the power of the Sharingan to drown Sasuke in another horrid vision. _

_He can barely move an inch of his body. His hands were chained, his feet were tied and coming out from his body is an incalculable amount of blood. He has wounds everywhere, lash marks on his back, deep cuts on his flesh, yet the scenario in front of him kept him awake in anger._

"_Stooopppp! Nooooooo!" He bawled, trying to break free from the chains but not one of the two figures heard, and the chains remained intact. _

_He can see the torture that's happening in front of him. He knew well who the two people are, Naruto and Itachi._

"_Aaaaaahhhhh! Nooo-aahhh! Stttooooppp it, pleeasseee!" Naruto cried. He was in deep pain, being fucked mercilessly by Itachi. He was in the same state as Sasuke, chained, unable to break free and he was being tortured._

_But the evil perpetrator showed no sign of mercy, he continued pushing his length in and out of Naruto's anus, drawing blood. Itachi never used a lubricant for it would ease the pain; instead he used the blood of his victim to smoothen the stiff muscle surrounding that sacred entrance, and once again he plunged hard on him. While doing so, Itachi's sharp nails made its way to Naruto's left nipple, squeezing it at first then pinching it hard enough to draw blood. Naruto wailed in anguish. He can feel his breath shorten with every thrust and he's thinking that he could die anytime now._

"Narutoooo!" Sasuke's eyes flew open. It was just a dream. He panted heavily still lying on his bed, and without him knowing, tears already made its exit from his eyes.

----------

Itachi withrew himself from the kiss, fearing that he might go further with his ministrations and forget all about his plan.

Naruto was still in the state of shock.

"So, I see you're kind of willing to participate in this little game, I promise we'll continue with this as soon as possible."

"Why the hell did you that!" Naruto glared.

"What? You want me to continue?"

"That's not what I'm talking about! What's this all about? Why do you have to use me against Sasuke!"

"Because you're special to him. Besides, don't fool yourself, I know you liked it." He smiled and left.


End file.
